


Happy New Year

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's AU, New Years Meet Cute AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Jemma's feeling alone on New Years Eve...until she literally bumps into a gorgeous Scot at a party!A New Years Meet Cute AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, Happy New Year! Here's a little something I wrote whilst listening to Beyoncé's 'XO' on repeat! 
> 
> Comments appreciated!! Enjoy!

 Jemma Simmons stood in the middle of the crowded bar feeling completely alone.

She had lost her friends, they had deserted her in favour of their male companions, and her drink had been left unattended long enough for any number of spikers to try their luck so finishing it was out of the question.

She hadn't even wanted to come in the first place but Daisy, Elena and Bobbie had dragged her out of her comfy apartment, and warm bed, insisting that 'You cant celebrate New Years in bed' and after several blunt reminders that she couldn't be a hermit all her life, she had agreed to join them...only now she was alone and staring around at the sweaty bodies swaying and grinding together in time to the blaring music feeling completely forgotten and neglected.

The worst part for Jemma was that they had all been so excited to be single, so empowered as independent woman who spoke often about throwing tradition out the window to prove something...case in point, the New Year’s kiss. So adamant they all were that come 12:00am they would all be huddled together squealing 'Happy New Year'. Hypocrites. This now proved to be a problem for Jemma because not only had they each left her for men within an hour of arriving at the party but she was now left to face her innermost thoughts and at the forefront of her mind, despite all her feministic views, she just wanted a partner. Someone to share life with. Someone to hold her close. Someone to kiss her at midnight like in the movies.

It was now 10 minutes to midnight and Jemma swore she must have looked a sorrow sight standing still amidst moving bodies that were only getting more and more excited for the New Year. She had no idea why she was still there and after scanning her immediate surroundings for any men decent enough to warrant standing close to for the kiss, she concluded her options were limited to a skinny, bearded hipster and an angry looking biker by the bar hassling the bar staff. Neither were appealing so she decided to leave.

"5 minutes!" Someone screamed into her ear as she pushed her way through the crowd. The person, a woman, had screamed so loud that Jemma's hand came flying to her head instinctively to cover her ear. She turned sharply to glare in the direction of the offender only proceeding to bump into a party goer whilst she wasn't looking ahead.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry!" Jemma cried out over the deafening music after turning back around...only to be met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen! Her brain completely short circuited. He was gorgeous.

"It’s alright!" He said, looking a little taken aback. Oh god, and he was Scottish! "Are you okay?"

Jemma just stared, awestruck and like a complete idiot, taking in his appearance. Slight stubble, a hint of a curl to his trimmed hair, defined jaw, cute nose and oh so kissable lips, plain button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. There’s no way he's single!

"Hey!" He said, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jemma blinked rapidly, coming back to reality, "Oh, yes I'm fine! Are you?"

"I am now!" He smiled and Jemma could have fainted from the sight. She chose to smile back like a pathetic school girl instead but quickly stopped when his face dropped. Silence ensued and her instinct to run kicked in. She hated being awkward.

"Uh, well, Happy New Year!" She said quickly before reluctantly moving on towards the exit.

She hoped she heard him call after her, it would have been lovely, but that sort of thing didn't happen to her so she didn't look back to check. On her way out the door, she politely wished the bouncer a Happy New year and then braved the freezing temperatures outside. She made it 50 metres up the quite street, about to hail a cab, when the bar doors burst open and the young Scot ran out, frenzied and in a huff, now wearing a suit jacket.

"Hey!" He called out, "that’s it?"

“I’m sorry?" Jemma asked, confused and completely shocked by his reappearance and rapidly gaining proximity.

"You bump into me with those gorgeous eyes and that dazzling smile then just leave without so much as a last name?"

He was so close that their breaths were visibly mingled by the cool temperature.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" She whispered, hopeful he didn't.

He laughed, chuckled really, before removing his jacket and tenderly wrapping it around her shoulders. He’s a gentleman too! "Nope! I wouldn't be chasing a beautiful stranger out of a bar during my New Year’s celebration otherwise!"

The crowd inside, and at surrounding parties, erupted as the clocks hit the minute mark.

"My names Leo Fitz but I prefer just Fitz. I'm an engineer, _single_ , got dragged here by my mates and I’d _very much_ like to see you again!"

Jemma couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face, nor the bright red blush heating her cheeks.

"Come on, that’s just...that’s unfair! You gotta give me something here!" He begged, through his own smile.

_10, 9, 8..._

 Jemma took him by the collar and drew their bodies flush against each other.

_7, 6, 5..._

Fitz's hands circled her waist to bring her tighter against him and she gasped at the full contact, their eyes locked.

_4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Their lips met tentatively at first, exploratory and slow. Fireworks went off overhead and that’s when the kiss deepened, turning heady and impatient. Jemma coaxed his mouth open with her tongue while she let her fingers rake through his hair. Fitz moaned into her, only spurring on their desire. It was the best kiss of her life.

They broke apart after what felt like hours only to lean their heads against each other as they caught their breaths.

"Wow!" Jemma breathed, elated.

"Please..." Fitz whispered, "I don't normally do this, I'm actually very shy but there’s just something about you that I just..."

"Jemma Simmons!" She cut him off, "Biochemist. Single. Also got dragged here by my friends and would very much like to see you again as well!"

It was Fitz's turn to beam at her before he exhaled in relief, "Well…Happy New Year, Jemma!"

"It most definitely is!"


End file.
